1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to down-mixing an audio signal, and more particularly, to efficiently down-mixing multi-channel audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art method of coding multi-channel audio includes waveform audio coding and parametric audio coding. The waveform audio coding includes Moving Picture Expert Group-2 (MPEG-2) multi-channel (MC) audio coding, Advanced Audio Coding (AAC) MC audio coding, BSAC/ABS MC audio coding, and the like.
In the parametric audio coding, an audio signal is coded by decomposing the audio signal into components such as frequency, amplitude, and the like, and then by parameterizing information about the frequency, the amplitude, and the like.
In the parametric audio coding, mono-channel audio is generated by down-mixing a left channel and a right channel of stereo-channel audio, and then the generated mono-channel audio is coded. Here, a plurality of pieces of information used to restore the mono-channel audio to the stereo-channel audio are also coded, so that an audio decoding device may restore the stereo-channel audio from the mono-channel audio.